worldofgreyhawkfandomcom-20200215-history
Flanaess
The Flanaess is the eastern part of the continent of Oerik, one of the four continents of Oerth. Geographic Divisions The Flanaess can be divided into nine broadly defined geopolitical territories, most of which coincide with old national identities that once dominated those regions. The exception here is the southern region of isolated lands, some of which are not part of the Flanaess proper. Baklunish West (former Baklunish Empire) Survivors of the Invoked Devastation settled these temperate prairies, forests, and coastal lands about one thousand years ago. Largely seperated from the rest of the Flanaess by the great Yatils, Barrier Peaks and Crystalmist Mountians, these realms are a stronghold of Baklunish culture. Bitter North ("Old Blackmoor") The islands north of the Yatil Mountains, from the Dramidj coast to the Dulsi River, make up the Bitter North. The climate in this region of steppes and coniferous forests varies from cool to frigid, making this a sparesely settled area home mostyl to nomads, orcs, and goblins, except in Perrenland. Western Nyr Dyv ("Old Ferrond") The lands from the Nyr Dyv to the Yatils are an old stronghold of Good in the Flanaess. Humans of Oeridian and Flan descent, dwarves and elves contribute to the vigor of these nations. The rich soil and the pleasant climate. combined with healthy trade relations with their neighbours to the east, south and west, make this a strong and wealthy region. Sheldomar Vallay ("Old Keoland") The fertile Sheldomar Valley is almost completely enclosed by mountains until it reaches the Azure Sea. Two great rivers, the Javan and the eponymous Sheldomar, water these lands between the Crystalmists and the Lortmils. The climate here is warm and mild, and many elves, dwarves, gnomes and halflings live in peace alongside Suel, Oeridian and Flan farmers and lords. Empire of Iuz ("Northern Reaches") Thillonrian Peninsula ("Barbarian North") Old Aerdy West ("Old Nyrond") Old Aerdy East (former Great Kingdom) Isolated Realms Climate & Seasons The Flanaess is exceptionally blessed in regard to its weather. Outside of northern latitudes, the winter temperatures seldom fall below freezing, except during the two winter months, and at night during early spring and late autumn. In the depths of winter come a few days when the temperature reaches the freezing point, the gradual warming begins. The northeast and north-central regions tend to be considerably colder, for the seas of those regions ause winter to linger about twice as long as it does in the heartland of the Flanaess. An important exception to this is the Dramidj Ocean, whose strange, warm currents moderate the climate of the lands that border it. Autumn, winter and spring are rather short seasons, but summer in the central Flanaess lasts five or more months. Prevailing winds are from the north-east in the winter and autumn , and the east and south-east at other times. Most areas of the Flanaess have sufficient rainfall to assure abundant crops. Geographical Features Forests & Woods Mountains Hills Seas & Lakes Rivers Wetlands Wastelands Major Roads Races & Cultures Humans Olves (Elves) Dwur (Dwarves) Noniz (Gnomes) Hobniz (Halflings) Half-Olves (Half Elves) Half-Euroz (Half Orcs) Category:Geography